


Son Of Satan's Sex Education 101 / 撒旦之子性教育101

by faithlessbydefault



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crack, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessbydefault/pseuds/faithlessbydefault
Summary: 抚养撒旦之子的困难之一。萨姆和迪恩能够解决这个问题。他们在解决了。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Son Of Satan's Sex Education 101 / 撒旦之子性教育101

迪恩火急火燎地把萨姆一把推进自己的房间，房门还没关严实就揪住他弟弟的领子用嘴唇撞了上去。萨姆还能分出多余的精力一脚把门踹得发出“哐”的一声，勉强阖上了门，但没人想去开灯。

“衣服，脱掉，立刻。”

迪恩喘着气命令萨姆，一只手去拽他弟弟的皮带，另一只手不得章法地扯着自己的衬衫扣子。萨姆也没好到哪去，他一把拍掉迪恩的手，自己主动脱掉衣服，又一把把迪恩推到床上，发出响亮的“吱呀”声。他俩同时本能地僵硬了一下，然后又同时记起今天杰克不在家。卡斯答应要带他去出门兜风，进行一次小小的公路旅行，在堪萨斯转转，早餐之后就出了门。现在地堡里只有他们两人。

在他们又从一次乱七八糟的世界危机中脱身出来前，不，自从他们基本上领养了杰克之后，萨姆和迪恩找到属于两个人的独处时间比登天还难。好不容易等杰克和卡斯离开，他俩甚至没有坚持超过半个小时，几乎是地堡的门刚合上，还在厨房洗碗的两人就吻到了一起。迪恩把自己像发射导弹一样弹到了萨姆身上。萨姆一边发出惊讶的声音，一边稳稳接住了迪恩，宽大结实的手掌从迪恩的衬衫底一路摸上去，按住迪恩的脊梁把他往自己身上压。萨姆手上还残留着一点没擦干净的洗洁精，但迪恩管不了那么多了。他们大概已经有两个月没有任何实质性行为，在淋浴时快速简单的互相打飞机不包含在内。迪恩已经四十岁了，他不想承认自己居然像一个青少年一样饥渴，但是这是萨姆，他的一切行为准则都有一个名叫萨姆的例外，他觉得这可以得到谅解。

萨姆看起来也一点儿不比迪恩冷静。他首先从那个吻里抽身出来，却只不过胡乱地在水槽墙上挂着的毛巾上擦干了手（如果他没有早就把水全蹭在迪恩身上的话），然后拽着迪恩的手腕把他往迪恩的房间里拉。迪恩被拽得一个踉跄，却毫无怨言，甚至得控制自己不要笑得像刚获得和初恋情人上三垒的机会的思春期少女。

现在他仰面躺在自己的床上，三下五除二踹掉裤子和内裤，正好萨姆也脱掉了衣服，像一堵墙一样迫切地压下来，两个人又吻到一起。

“操……等等，润滑剂。”

迪恩一边随意地撸动自己的老二，一边把手伸到床头柜上拉开了台灯又伸进抽屉里一通乱摸，好不容易拿到了那个小瓶子，直接把它丢到萨姆身上。他俩甚至不需要多说一句话，萨姆就自觉地打开瓶盖，动作急躁地往手上倒了一大滩润滑油，单刀直入主题。他把一根手指捅进迪恩的身体时刺激得迪恩发出一声喘息，又把他弟弟拉下来亲吻。

“天啊，快点。太特么久了。”

“想你，”萨姆在亲吻和喘息间断断续续地说，“天啊我有多想你。”

“那就动快点！”

迪恩用力拱起背把自己更远地送到萨姆的怀里，他弟弟废话不多说第二句，又把第二根手指塞进他的身体里，然后是第三根，第四根。迪恩第一次对他弟弟的体贴周到感到不满：

“行了行了，我够松的了，快进来。”

萨姆这回看起来也没有反对的意思，抽出手指，掐住迪恩的大腿把他分开，迪恩自觉地将腿环上萨姆的腰。萨姆跪好，稳住自己的重心，另一只手掐着自己的阴茎根部，小心翼翼地顶开迪恩的肌肉环，压进他哥哥的身体里。

“啊……”

两个人同时因为身体相融的感觉发出一声满意的叹息。迪恩还是太紧了，他们太久没做这个，刚刚简略的扩张根本还不够他容下萨姆非比寻常的尺寸。但是萨姆停不下来。他咬着牙一直往里推到整根没入迪恩的身体，然后停在那等迪恩适应，同时也阻止自己别刚进去就射出来，像个毫无经验的青少年。迪恩会拿这种事嘲笑他剩下的一辈子。虽然他有没有经验，他哥自己一清二楚。

“行了，动。”

萨姆爱死了迪恩在床上口无遮拦忠实于自己的欲望的样子。他终于感到迪恩内壁疯狂的挤压放松了一点，不再至于要立刻挤着他射出来，就立刻开始了抽插。

“哦天啊，萨姆、萨姆。你的老二简直是被天使祝福过的、哦天啊。”

迪恩一边用力把自己送进萨姆的怀里，晃着臀部去找自己体内的敏感点，一边嘴上没把门地胡言乱语。他哥是真的饥渴难耐了。萨姆笑出声：

“我十分……嗯，确认，卡斯没有祝福过我的老二。这全是我自己的。”

萨姆控制不住自己要用老二笑话来反驳迪恩的胡话，等迪恩反应过来自己说了什么后，他发出一声呛笑，挡不住从脖子往上因为尴尬烧红了一片。稀奇，萨姆还以为他哥早就不会在性事上害羞了呢。通常情况下，被调戏而脸红的是他自己。

无所谓，萨姆把注意力转回活塞运动上。他哥的身体就和记忆里一样好，他们都被欲望冲昏了头脑，根本坚持不了多久。萨姆直到快射的时候才想起他没有戴套，他试图提醒他哥：

“迪恩，等等，我没戴套……”

“别管了，射进来。”

迪恩一手疯狂地撸动自己，一手伸进萨姆的头发把他扯下来接吻。萨姆单手臂撑在迪恩的耳边，更深地把迪恩操进他珍贵的记忆海绵床垫，在迪恩用最淫秽的方式吸吮着他的下嘴唇时射进迪恩的身体。迪恩同时在他的阴茎周围收紧了肠道，喷射到了萨姆的腹部。

萨姆放松身体压到迪恩身上，叫他哥哥发出一声半是抱怨半是身体本能收到压力的咕哝声。两个人在安静中喘息了一阵子，直到迪恩开口：

“刚才那……哇哦。”

萨姆不得不同意。回想起来，他简直不敢相信他和迪恩仅仅因为一场普通的性爱就兴奋到这个地步。这甚至不是打猎后的肾上腺激素飙升的作用，就只是对方的体温、声音，结合他们几乎好几周没有碰到对方身体的空白期，足以把他俩变成毫无耐力的青少年。

“我们应该多这么来几次。”

“做什么？甩开杰克和卡斯？”

“差不多。”

“……你说的对。”

迪恩讶异地挑起眉毛：

“等等，你真的在同意我？你，恨不得像鸡妈妈一样寸步不离杰克的你？”

萨姆头还埋在迪恩的颈窝，忿忿地晃了一下，用头去顶迪恩的脸：

“我才没有过度保护，好吧。我只是觉得……二人世界不是一个坏主意。杰克是一个成熟的孩子，不需要我们每一步都看着他。”

“成熟的，一岁的孩子，嗯哼。”

“那你要我怎么说，又不是每一天我们都能收养撒旦的儿子并把他培养成一个善良的人的。”

“嘿，我可没反驳你。”

就是这种两个人在床上放松地闲聊的时候，让萨姆尤其感恩他们如今的生活。一个固定安全的住所，他们最好的朋友和一个几乎可以称得上是儿子的孩子。最重要的是，迪恩在他的身边，迪恩是属于他的。萨姆想，也许他曾经的对未来生活的期望全都完美地实现了，就连他原先以为必须离开迪恩的代价（他多天真，以为自己真的可以活过没有迪恩的生活）也不再需要付出。就在他以为事情不能更令人满意的时候，迪恩在他身下蠕动了一下，然后把他推着翻过身，毫无羞耻心地骑跨到他的身上，宣布：

“我要骑你。”

萨姆挑起眉毛，说，“好啊”。他的老二在迪恩的宣言和在这个角度下美丽非常的身体下展现出非凡的兴趣，迅速重新充血勃起。迪恩虽然面对着他，看不到他生理反应的全过程，但很明显依然从迅速顶在他身后的高热的坚挺中推断出了萨姆的身体的反应。他嘲笑一声：

“这么饥渴，嗯？”

“嘿，别说的你不是一样。”

萨姆控制不住翻了个白眼，伸手去摸迪恩的臀部，帮着他哥掰开臀肉。迪恩一手撑开自己的穴口，另一手撑着萨姆的腹肌，又把自己缓缓落到他弟弟的阴茎上。

射过一次的迪恩总算没有那么急迫，耐受力也有所提高。他刻意放慢了动作，享受萨姆尺寸可观的老二在自己身体里抽弄磨蹭带来的快感，不断扭着身体去追逐体内能给他带来极乐的一点，同时从未和萨姆断开视线接触。萨姆必须承认，虽然他很喜欢把迪恩按在身下大力操进床垫里，但这样自娱自乐、抓着控制一端的迪恩特有自己的魔力。毕竟有很长一段时间，迪恩一直被内化的羞耻和自我厌恶压得抬不起头来，固执地认为萨姆和他成了这样的关系全都是他当哥哥的错。萨姆从不拒绝自信快乐（淫荡）的迪恩。他把手扶在迪恩胯部帮他哥维持着平衡。

迪恩懒洋洋地向萨姆展示着自己的身体，动起来的时候肌肉拉伸又收缩。萨姆的手开始控制不住向上抚摸过他哥哥的身体，凹陷的腰窝、软软的肚子，迪恩在他拉扯他的乳头的时候撅起嘴，命令他用力，别像个小姑娘一样。萨姆懒得管他哥低级的挑衅，又捏住迪恩的脖子把他拉下来亲吻。他哥哥被突然改变的动作打乱了节奏，哽咽了几下，小小声地呻吟进萨姆的喉咙里。

“不行啦？”

萨姆笑，迪恩不爽地瞪他又不想让萨姆的手指离开自己的身体，最终他决定也伸手去掐萨姆的乳头作为报复，逼出他弟弟一声抽气，又得意地笑起来。迪恩还在努力抬跨骑着萨姆，但他的动作已经开始失去规律，萨姆又黏黏糊糊地追上来亲吻他的脖子、下巴、又回到嘴唇上。他们像两块契合的拼图，牢牢地扣在一起。这听起来可能有点难以置信，但碰不到萨姆的这段时间里，迪恩甚至感觉身体里被掏空了一块，那种独特的幻痛只有在这个时候、在萨姆埋在他身体里的时候，才得到了缓解。

萨姆也快到达临界点了，他粗重地喘着气，开始发力向上顶胯，逼出迪恩更多可爱的声音。一片混乱的喘息和水声中，谁也没注意到房间的门开了。

“哦，迪恩。”

萨姆在断断续续的亲吻中念着他哥哥的名字，痴迷地盯着他接近高潮的表情。迪恩半阖着眼，眼光虚虚地落在萨姆的脸上，俨然已经迷失在快感中。只需萨姆发力冲刺两下，迪恩就被撞出最后一声呻吟，抽紧身体射了出来。萨姆暂时停下了动作，用额头顶着他哥的额头，慢腾腾地在他脸上落下几个亲吻，懒洋洋地等着迪恩的意识缓缓归位到身体里。突然，他意识到房间里还有其他人。

“我操！”

这下子萨姆终于注意到，房门不知什么时候半开了，杰克站在敞着的门和门框之间，地堡走道的灯从他背后照过来，勉强让萨姆看清他脸上那种杰克独有的天真快乐的微笑。萨姆可以发誓，在迪恩高潮前，那里绝对还是没有人的。他条件反射地推开迪恩，推到一半又僵住了，不确定这是否会让杰克看到更多他不该看的。尽管房间里相对昏暗，但谁知道拿非利人的夜视能力到底有多好。

“嗨！萨姆，迪恩。”

杰克发现萨姆在看着他的时候，高高兴兴地抬起了手，小幅度地挥了挥，像他平时正常打招呼时那样——除了，现在的情况怎么看都称不上“正常”。

迪恩被操懵了的脑子终于因为听见房间里第三个人的声音而惊醒了过来。他一扭头就看见杰克笑眯眯地看着他，一下子管不住嘴的迪恩也忍不住爆了一句：

“我操！”

迪恩的手比脑子转得更快，在他的大脑还在惊恐发作不知道该做些什么说些什么时，他的手已经迅速伸到后方去拽被子，试图盖住自己和萨姆的下身。他一来一回的动作让他成功地抓到了被子，盖住了他和他弟弟还连在一起的部位，但同时也不小心把萨姆原来抽出了一半的阴茎又完全吞回了自己体内。迪恩没控制住，又半呻吟着喊出一声“操！”，接着在反应过来自己干了什么说了什么时候，脸从脖子红到了额头。

杰克看起来完全没有被他们尴尬的反应影响到，脸上的笑甚至更真诚了。他放下了举着的手，问：

“你们在性交吗？”

萨姆被他的直白撞得一个激灵，傻乎乎地控制不住冒出一句：“什么？”

杰克很有耐心地又重复了一遍：“你们在性交吗？做爱？交媾？生殖器……”

“停停停！我知道你是什么意思……我是说，咳，是的。你在这干什么？我以为你和卡斯去兜风了？卡斯呢？”

天，听听你自己说的话，萨姆简直不敢相信他在自己还捅在他哥身体里的时候，一本正经地和他的“儿子”展开这样的对话。但什么都好，别让他主动提起如今这尴尬的局势的对话都是好对话。

“哦！是的，但开车途中我们发现了我的一个新能力。我是说，我可以隐身诶。卡斯说不少天使都可以做到，但我之前没有试过。我还控制得不太好。所以我们就赶回来了。他现在在图书室里，想找找有没更多什么记载拿非利人能力的文献。我想第一时间告诉你们！”

“哦……”萨姆控制不住感到一阵自豪，“那挺好，真的。杰克。呃……你介不介意先，嗯，去图书室找卡斯？然后，顺便关一下门。我们待会儿……就去找你们。”

“我可以看吗？我是说，看你们做爱？”杰克说出这个句子的时候脸上依然带着纯真的笑容，好像不知道他说了什么了不起的东西一样。不，也许他是真的不知道。思及此处，确实没有人教过他任何关于性和相关的隐私的问题。萨姆一半想抓狂地捂住自己的脸，一半想气馁地叹息。迪恩从刚刚扯过被子之后就一动不动地把头埋在了他的胸前，看样子是暂时关闭了大脑，试图装鸵鸟逃避现实，一时半会是帮不上忙了。萨姆不能怪他，他自己也很想就地消失，但他还有个站在门口的杰克要解决。

“不你不能……呃，我的意思是，性是很……隐私的事，一般不应该被无关方旁观……我是说，除非被邀请？”

天啊，他在说什么。萨姆逼着自己的声带继续工作，希望他挤出的句子听上去还有一点道理，至少能让杰克离开。

“哦！那你们能邀请我看吗？”

“什、什么？！”

萨姆结巴了一下，立刻后悔他莫名其妙加上的那句话。他为什么要加上那句话？又不像是说邀请第三方旁观是常见的性场景。他为何如此强迫性严谨？

“呃，不能？对不起但你为什么想看？”

“因为、好看？我是说，虽然我才看了五分钟，但是你们的灵魂在发光耶。我还没见过这么漂亮的场景！卡斯说你们是灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣高潮的时候灵魂都会发光吗？虽然萨姆你好像还没有物理高潮，但是刚刚迪恩射精的时候，你们两个人的灵魂在共振。好神奇！”

杰克好像打开了话闸子，开始滔滔不绝描述他们俩高潮时灵魂有多漂亮、多令人着迷，同时还在用他那小鹿斑比似的无辜的眼睛看着他，几乎像是小孩子在超市看到喜欢的糖果，于是恳求父母给他们购买的样子。萨姆呛了一下，不知道该对此作何感想。他和迪恩是灵魂伴侣的事当然不是新闻，虽然他不知道为什么卡斯觉得有必要告知杰克。而当务之急是让杰克赶紧离开。

迪恩在他怀里挪动了一下，还是不愿意抬起头，但萨姆已经可以从迪恩埋头在他怀里的地方感受到他哥脸红发热的温度了。最最尴尬的是，他居然还硬着。他一时之间竟不知道是现在这样更好，还是吓到不举更好。天啊，他真的没有那么变态吧。

“咳咳，杰克。”萨姆终于找到空隙打断了杰克激情洋溢的赞扬，“我和迪恩都倾向于在私密的空间内、呃、做爱？对于人类社会而言、通常来讲，这类事情是不会邀请人旁观的……总之，你能不能先离开……？”

“好吧。”杰克始终是善解人意的孩子，虽然他伸手去拉上房间门的时候还嘟着嘴，像是父母最终没给他买糖果的小孩子。他确实是。

杰克离开后房间里一片寂静，一时之间只有萨姆和迪恩呼吸的声音，两个人经过刚才的震惊，谁也说不出话来。

终于，萨姆把手环上迪恩的腰，把他哥哥拉近自己，脸埋进他的肩膀，深吸一口气，颤抖地说：“我的天啊。”

迪恩还是没有把他的头抬起来，仅在有限的空间内点了点头表示赞同。他们俩都不知道自己是怎么沦落到这样尴尬的、被孩子撞破做爱现场的家长的情境下的。这种已婚有子夫妻的感觉太过强烈，震撼得两个人一时语塞。萨姆又动了动，然后被痛苦地提醒了他还硬着的事实。迪恩呻吟一声，开口说：

“你他妈在逗我。”

“操，这我也控制不住啊，”这下轮到萨姆脸红了。可他却一点也没软下来，反而得寸进尺地又往前顶了顶。“拜托，迪恩，帮帮忙？”

“变态，”迪恩抱怨到，“你他妈自己动，我累了。”

“自己来就自己来。”

萨姆嘀嘀咕咕，抱怨他哥小气。手上也没闲着，一把抽出来翻过身把迪恩掀进床垫里，又从身后抱上去，顺畅地再次顶进他哥哥的身体里。迪恩一直被撑着，这一点也不困难。但是他懒洋洋地不肯动作，萨姆摆弄了他半天，也只得到一句模糊的抱怨。至少他哥的肠壁还算配合，乖乖地含着萨姆的老二往里吸。

“你能不能配合点，我们待会还得和杰克解释。”

萨姆不高兴地提醒他哥，但他似乎选择了错误的时间说了错误的话。迪恩仿佛身体内部有什么弦绷断了一样，突然全身一抽一抽地颤抖起来，他把头更深的埋进了枕头里，内壁用力地绞紧了萨姆。萨姆爽则爽矣，还是担心地把迪恩翻过身来，以为他在哭。

面对他的是迪恩笑出了眼泪的脸。

“你他妈在笑？！”

“萨……噗哈哈哈哈、萨姆……你……哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

萨姆生气地扛起他哥的腿，再次用力操进去，迪恩一边被操一边憋着抽气狂笑，连被顶出的呻吟也没法打断他：

“你、哈哈哈哈哈，呃啊，萨米，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈、”

“他妈的。一会你去和杰克解释。”

“不、明明你更擅长沟、呃啊、通，你去。啊！”

萨姆气忿极了，用力掐着他哥的腿使劲操进去，恨不得操得他哥什么声音也别发出来了。呻吟也不要了。迪恩被他猛的再次提高的速度顶得呛了一声，发出的零零碎碎的声音再也分不清是笑声还是哽咽。萨姆满意了，又顶弄了几次，终于再一次射进他哥哥的身体里。

昏暗的房间中，两个人蜷在床上喘息了一会。最后是迪恩使劲推开了萨姆，因为身后被填满又突然空下来的收缩而不适应地扭了一下，说：

“去洗澡。”

萨姆不满地咕咕哝哝，不想去想收拾完卫生要面对杰克的现实，“你去和杰克说。”

“嘿！凭什么！”

“不管。谁让你刚刚装鸵鸟，我已经词穷了。”

“……猜拳。”

“……”

“……”

“先去洗澡吧。”

最后两个人踉踉跄跄地下了床，随便套了件浴袍，蹑手蹑脚地往浴室遛去。

至于杰克？他还乖乖地在图书室和卡斯迪奥待着，期待着萨姆和迪恩来检查他的新能力，对他在温彻斯特兄弟之间引起的波澜毫无自觉。


End file.
